


This Is Nice

by gyldenstern



Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyldenstern/pseuds/gyldenstern
Summary: Just a micro fic about how nice it is to be lazy in bed.
Relationships: Ben Kissel/Marcus Parks
Kudos: 14





	This Is Nice

Ben’s not a stranger to physical touch. He bumps into people in the street. He crams into subway cars and Brooklyn bars with high frequency. He lets Henry and Holden try to attack him, and takes the goofy beatings with good sportsmanship. He hugs fans and shakes hands in meet and greet lines, even though he’s no longer allowed to pick people up. Empirically speaking, Ben participates in frequent and appropriate physical contact with the world at large. 

However, as Marcus lay on top of him, late morning sun streaming through the blinds, he realized that he had been starved for this kind of touch. Ben had woken up to Marcus asleep on his chest, cheek squished so his mouth was slightly open. He had one arm slung up around Ben’s shoulder, and his weight pressed comfortably into him. It's not like they weren't affectionate— Ben brought Marcus coffee while he was working, and listened to him talk about esoteric subject matter that would have driven him nuts if it came from anyone else. Marcus always made sure to throw Ben's towels in the laundry with his own, and made playlists of old country music for Ben to listen to while he walked the dogs. They had their own ways of being affectionate, but generally their physicality took on a more urgent, let's strip, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, quality. Nothing wrong with that, thought Ben. But nothing wrong with this, either. 

Last night had been great— they had gone out with the whole gang to 2 shows and a couple bars afterwards. As they traipsed through Brooklyn, Ben and Marcus had hung out at the back of the pack, content to let the rest of the group make decisions about where they were going. At some point, Marcus had slipped his hand into Ben's. They walked like that for blocks, hand in hand, laughing at whatever absurd argument Henry and Jackie were having at the front of the group. At the last bar of the night, while the others butchered karaoke, Ben had swung an arm around Marcus at their booth. The warmth Ben had felt when Marcus had leaned into it couldn't be totally attributed to the booze. A small gesture, to be sure, but in that moment, it meant everything. They weren't touchy-feely people. Technically it couldn't even be counted as touchy-feely. But still. 

This must be what Holden likes about his weighted blanket, thought Ben as he carefully leaned over to check his phone for the time. Quarter to ten on a Sunday, no need to rush on waking Marcus up. He lay there, watching Marcus’s head rise and fall with his own breathing. 

Now Marcus was drooling on his chest, still out cold. Ben rubbed his back lightly. He could feel all of Marcus's bones through his t-shirt, traced his ribs. He brushed his hair off his forehead, lingering on the back of Marcus's skull. Carefully, as to not wake him up, Ben leaned down and gave Marcus a kiss on the forehead. 

Marcus hummed, smiling without opening his eyes. 

"Are you awake?" Ben asked quietly. 

"Been awake," said Marcus. 

"Just choosing to drool on me?" 

"Yup," said Marcus, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Didn't wanna disturb you." 

Ben shifted into a more comfortable position, hand on Marcus's back to keep him close. Marcus stretched, yawned, and buried his head in Ben's chest again. 

"Should we get up?" asked Ben, rubbing circles into Marcus's back.

"Don't even dare," said Marcus. 

"Works for me," Ben said. 

They laid there in peace, listening to the construction noises and car honking that made New York City. Ben kept rubbing Marcus's back, and Marcus absentmindedly rubbed Ben's arm. 

"This is nice," Marcus murmured. 

"Yeah buddy," Ben sighed. "This is nice."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm not touch starved at all, I'm doing great in quarantine


End file.
